The present invention relates to a device for the external connection of electrical cables electrically connected to component elements disposed within a container body, in particular, but not exclusively, the present device relates to the external connection of component elements of a central electronic processing unit of an injection and/or ignition system for a heat engine.
As is known, for the external connection of electrical cables which are electrically connected to component elements within a container body a connector is used which is disposed in an aperture of the container body itself and to this connector is coupled the complementary terminal connector of the electrical cables of various external circuits.